Multiwell plates are commonly used for amplification and detection. Such plates are particularly useful in automated analytical systems which comprise an amplification station for amplifying nucleic acid analytes.
In order to prevent contamination between wells prior to, during and after the amplification reaction, reaction vessels in which amplification takes place are sealed. A common way of sealing for amplification multiwell plates comprises placing a sealing foil on the plate and connecting it to the plate, either by gluing or by heat sealing.